Poetry saddnes, and Happy poetry!
by hahasofunnylolol
Summary: hoo characters sad poetry!
1. Piper Sad

**Piper**

_W/h/y/?_

_D/o YOu _

_h_

_a_

_t_

_e_

_M/E_

_d_

_O_

_W _

_N _

_I/S ALL I GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_aM I A MArY-sUe?_

_I/T {S[E[E}M[S LIke I A;m a _

_H_

_o_

_r_

_r_

_i_

_b_

_l_

_e_

_C;H;a;r;a;c;t;e;r?_

_#s#O#B!_


	2. Percy

W/h/y I/S I;t always

m';E

T[H[E

G

O

D

S

K/E/E/P

ASKI[NG FOR

m'O'R'E

I AAMM J/U/S/T O N E

p/E/R/S/O/N

J;U;S;T

1

P

e

r

c

y

J

A

C

K

S

O

N

#S#O#B#


	3. AWW Leo!

**Hi guys I got more poetry! If you guys read my story Kutter there are only 16 reviews, and I told you guys if there is not 20 reviews no chapter! Anyway this is a poem for Leo he was requested! Also I will stop with the add ins there has been complants**

* * *

_ Why is all I can ask,_

_Why am I the odd man out,_

_Percy has Annabeth, _

_Piper has Jason,_

_Frank has Hazel,_

_Leo has ?,_

_Even Coach Hedge doesn't want me,_

_7 is not a even number,_

_Why is it always Leo without a friend, or Leo the odd man out,_

_Sob!_

* * *

**Aww Leo!**


	4. Frank :'(

I have feelings,

"I am worth at least five or six Franks," I remember Leo Valdez saying,

Even though I have gained closer in Venice it still hurts,

I still feel like the weaker link of the quest,

But you guys would not understand,

Since I have heard HOO fans call me "weak",

"not important",

"Lucky to be part of the seven" ,

SOB!

* * *

**Tell me who to write poetry for next! Like it hate it, I don't care!**


	5. Hazel segregated

It was depressing,

To be next to my friends,

They knew I was a "Second Timer",

I was sort of like a albino zombie,

When ever I was next to one of the seven I feel like am treated " different",

I feel like it is World War II all over again,

I am still "segregated"

Sob!


	6. Annabeth

**I am so sorry! I have been so busy so I did not have any time to update, but to make up for it here is a poem for Annabeth!**

_It was scary,_

_If you know what I mean, and I pretty sure you don't,_

_What it is like to be afraid of your boyfriend dieing, _

_Worried if you turn around for one second he would be gone,_

_I am not talking he left me for another girl,_

_but dead gone,_

_I love Percy, and so do you guys, but..._

_How would it make you feel to never see him again?,_

_How do you think it makes me feel?,_

_Well I feel like you do right now thinking about " Percy gone"... " Dead gone", _

_Never to hear from him until I die,_

_And we join in death,_

_No sob needed you get the idea,_

**Well finally I made a Annabeth poem! I think this is the saddest one yet! Who should I do next?! Tell me!**


	7. Jason !

**Ok guys I have to do Jason because before I go into other characters I at least need to finish one for each member of the seven. This is going to be pretty bad because it is hard to write poetry for a character who barely remembers his personality.**

_I have a personality,_

_I just can't remember it,_

_Well how about you try, and wake up on a bus not knowing who you are,_

_It is stressful,_

_Everyday I try and try to remember, but...,_

_I can't,_

_You probably think I am a COMPLANING baby,_

_Crying about how people think I am leading Reyna on, and... Piper,_

_Oh, GODS OF OLYMPUS WHAT HAVE I DONE!,_

_I am horrible,_

_Sob!_

**Ok guys it is free verse not rocket science I am sure composing that will come to good?**

**D**** it Jason! **


	8. Percabeth finally some happy poetry!

**Ok guys don't expect an update soon from any of my stories because I am supper sick, but this is a poem for Annabeth from Percy**

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I love you more than anything,_

_I love you more than blue cookies,_

_I love you more than the distance between the Sun and the Earth,_

_I love you more than life,_

_I love you more than air,_

_ I love you more than Sponge Bob loves jelly fishing,_

_I love you more than sucky poetry,_

_Because there is no way in the world that poetry,_

_Can tell you,_

_how much I love you,_

**I realize it is not sad poetry, but I have to write a little bit of happy poetry it is in my nature.**


End file.
